Mitochondrial inheritance is a the process whereby mitochondria, self-replicating organelles essential for growth, move from mother to daughter cells during cell division. We determined the Arp2/3 complex, an evolutionarily conserved complex implicated in actin dependent movement is a component of the mitochondrial motility machinery. The Arc15 subunit of the Arp2/3/ complex was recovered from salt extracted mitochondrial peripheral membrane proteins by F-actin chromatography. Arc15 is not essential for viability or actin cytoskeletal organization. However, deletion of Arc15 causes loss of growth on non-fermentable carbon sources, loss of all directed mitochondrial movement, and defects in mitochondrial morphology and motility. In addition, Arp co-localizes with mitochondria. Our studies support a novel mechanism for actin-based organelle motility: Arp2/3 complex control of mitochondrial movement and inheritance.